When The Vampires Cry
by OverLordy
Summary: Hinamizawa is struck with a new, horrifying disaster. A vampire has turned everyone into ghouls, and Rika finds herself to be the only survivor. After being rescued by the Hellsing Orginization, its members grow suspicious of the secrets Rika holds.


Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing sat at her desk in her office, staring out into the glass window behind her. The leader of the Hellsing Organization looked down at her desk, which was cluttered with all sorts of documents along with pictures of her father.

She stared at the newest document, a case sent in only yesterday. There was a hefty stack of papers, along with a picture of a young, dark haired woman staring coldly upwards.

"Do you wish me to go on this new mission, my master?" a deep voice droned. Integra looked up; none too surprised as a broad-shouldered, black haired man seeped out of the ceiling and landed neatly on his feet.

"Yes, Alucard, though this mission may be too easy for you," Integra said. Alucard only let a malicious grin loose, displaying two rows of sharp teeth.

"I don't care, my master. It'd give me something to do. This place gets so dull now a days," the vampire said with a wave of his hand.

Integra sighed, "Alright. The case takes place in Japan, in a small village in the mountains called 'Hinamizawa'. A woman by the name of Martha Banks is a chipped, freak vampire. She came to Japan from London, since she has been hunted by our organization for thirty years. She's been going around turning everyone into ghouls. A nearby town called Okinomiya is trying to assess the situation. After about a week, they called in on our organization after they lost about fifty police officers to ghouls.

"There is said to be one survivor, Rika Furude. She's young, and the heir to one of the head families of the village. If you see her, you will bring her back to London. She has no remaining family," Integra said, after placing a picture of a blue haired girl upon the desk for Alucard to examine.

"What an unusual hair color. It won't be hard to find her," Alucard chuckled, placing the picture back down. "When do I leave, master?"

Integra looked back out the window to the setting sun. "Tomorrow night. You'll catch a plane to go over to Okinomiya airport. I will join you," Integra said.

Alucard only grinned, "I'll be waiting with bated breath, my master," he said, fading back into the wall. Integra sighed, and then called on Walter for some tea.

~LINE~BREAK~TROLOLOLOLOL~8D~

ONE DAY LATER

The small form of Furude Rika ran through the night, violet eyes wide with intense fear and horror as she fled. Rain soaked her skin, causing her green sundress to stick to her small frame. The child ran and ran, from what, she didn't know. Only the ominous moans of the undead caused her to keep running. Tears leaked from Rika's eyes, mingling with the splatter of raindrops on her face.

They were all dead! Satoko, Keiichi, Rena, Mion, Shion, Irie-sensei, Takano-san, and Tomitake-san! All because of that vile demon! Rika let out a sob, one that got stuck in her throat and caused her to gag. She stopped, falling onto hands and knees and emptying the contents of her stomach onto the wet soil below.

"Hanyuu!" Rika called, looking around wildly for the god. "Hanyuu!"

"Rika-chan, it's alright! I'm here!" a voice said, and the transparent form of Hanyuu appeared in front of her. "Rika-chan, calm down! You're making yourself sick!"

Rika hiccupped quietly, sitting upwards and staring at the god. "What's going on, Hanyuu? Don't you have any control over this?" Rika snapped rubbing her arms as the cold rain splattered down.

"I don't know, Rika! This is beyond my control! Hauuuu," Hanyuu said, shaking her head nervously.

"Can't you look in on the matter? Create a miracle! Put your almighty powers to use! You dare call yourself a god?" Rika snapped, shaking her head wildly.

Hanyuu looked down at Rika, hurt filling her violet eyes. "Rika, I have no say in this matter. This isn't something that I can control," Hanyuu said, staring down at Rika. Her voice had deepened, relaying the seriousness of the situation. Rika winced, looking down in shame.

"I'm so sorry for snapping at you, Hanyuu," She muttered, "I just don't know what to do anymore. They're all gone; this is beyond the fate of that June in 1983. There would be no disaster! But they're all dead anyway!" Rika's voice had risen, and she was screaming by the time she had finished. The Queen Carrier let out a wail, one that made Hanyuu wince.

"Rika, they have a fate worse than death," the god muttered. Rika froze, looking up at her companion.

"What do you mean, Hanyuu?" she demanded. Hanyuu looked down, then back up at the cloudy sky.

"They have a fate worse than death, now. This world is not kind to us, Rika-chan. But, it appears that the end of this world is not now," Hanyuu muttered. The god slowly began to fade away.

"What? Hanyuu, don't leave me! What do I do to survive?" Rika demanded, getting shakily to her feet. Hanyuu only smiled weakly, before disappearing completely.

Rika looked down, curling into a ball as a feeling of loneliness washed over her. She sat there for… she didn't know how long. But the rain kept pouring down.

Rika must have dozed off, for when she woke up, it had stopped raining. But clouds still covered the sky. She got shakily to her feet, rubbing her arms as shivers wracked her small body.

A low, mournful wail made her freeze. She looked over her shoulder, gasping as the rotting carcass of a ghoul walked towards her. More were coming out of the fog that had formed, arms outstretched as they reached towards the poor child.

"Oh, Rika-chan, you aren't dead yet?" a voice giggled. Rika looked up, seeing all the ghouls had formed a ring around her. Martha Banks walked out of the fog, her arms crossed with a smug expression on her face. "I've learned children's blood is so delicious, after your little blonde friend became my lunch… oh, what was her name?"

"Shut up!" Rika snapped, "Shut up shut up shut up! Never talk about my friends in such a vile, greedy way! They didn't deserve to die! _You _should have in place of them!"

Rika suddenly felt her cheek stinging, along with the fact that she was looking to the side. The vampire had slapped her right across the face.

"Don't speak to me that way, you brat. Just for that, I will give you a nice, slow, painful death via disembowelment. Blood of such a brat like you is worthless," Martha hissed, displaying long, white fangs.

Rika's eyes widened and she let out a scream as the vampire gripped her wrists and yanked her onto the ground.

"That's enough," a voice growled. Rika felt the grip on her wrists disappear, and she looked up to see a man standing outside the circle of ghouls.

He was tall, and just the mere presence of him made Rika shiver. He wore a long red cloak, with a black suit underneath and a floppy red fedora hat on his head. He wore dark tinted orange glasses, something that annoyed Rika. She couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You dare to attack a child? That's just sick. It'd be too much of an easy meal," the man said. His voice was taunting, and Rika looked up to see Martha stiffen.

"I can't believe you even dare call yourself a _vampire. _You're nothing but a freak, a worthless pile of trash," the man chuckled, advancing. The ghouls had made a wall behind Rika, and the ones with guns lifted their weapons and pointed them at the man.

"This one has got quite the mouth!" Martha laughed, "We need to teach him a lesson." Then, there was a snap of the vampire's fingers, and the ghouls all fired their weapons.

Rika watched in absolute horror as the man just stood there, taking each bullet like it was nothing. Large holes were beginning to form, and an arm fell off and onto the ground. Rika closed her eyes tightly, waiting until the noise had ceased to look again.

She nearly threw up again. The man was slumped over, his blood trickling onto the grass. He was missing a leg and both arms, and there were holes everywhere on his body.

"Looks like he was all talk," Martha smirked, "now, as for you, you little brat-" but she stopped, and Rika felt her go rigid. She wondered what her captor was so scared about, when she heard it. The deep, dark laughter that filled the forest they were in. It grew steadily louder, and Rika realized the pool of blood that had formed around the man's body was drawing back towards him.

When the last drop of blood was gone, the man stood back up with a grin plastered on his face. Rika's jaw dropped, and she stared in horror up at the pointed teeth, and the glimmering red eyes.

"Did you think you could stop me?" he laughed. The man grinned down at Martha, a gloved hand going into his cloak and pulling out a long gun. Rika gulped, her eyes widening even further.

"Time to finish this," the man hissed. Martha looked over her shoulder.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Kill him!" she snapped. The ghouls fired their weapons, but the man took each blow like it was nothing. All the while he was shooting each and every ghoul, the bullets always hitting their marks. Soon, there was nothing left of the ghouls, only piles of ash.

The man smirked, turning towards Martha and aiming the gun at her head. "Have fun in Hell," he chuckled, before pulling the trigger. Martha gave a scream, falling to the ground and turning into a clump of ash.

Rika turned her eyes away from the remains of the vampire, only to look back up at the steadily approaching man. She gulped, but got shakily to her feet.

"Thank you, mister," Rika said, looking at the man.

"Call me Alucard," he chuckled, before handing Rika a blanket and scooping her up into his arms after she was wrapped up.

~LOL~ANOTHER~LINE~BREAK~MUAHAHAHA~

The chief of Okinomiya police, Oishi paced back and forth restlessly in the station. "Are you positive your lackey can handle this?" the middle aged man demanded.

Integra sighed, placing a cigar in her mouth and lighting it. "I'm very positive. He is our vampire and ghoul hunting expert," she sighed. Oishi grumbled something, before resuming his pacing.

A commotion outside the station alerted them, and Oishi and Integra both headed towards the doors. Outside, a group of people had surrounded something. And Integra immediately recognized the floppy red hat.

Integra strode forward, the crowd breaking a pathway for the leader of Hellsing. She stopped in front of Alucard, "Is the vampire dead?" she asked. Alucard nodded.

"Rika here was the only survivor, like you said, my master," Alucard said, looking down at the child that stood next to him, wrapped in a blanket. Rika had insisted she walked.

"Hello, Integra-san," Rika said, staring up at the woman with large eyes. "Thank you for rescuing me! Nipah~!"

Integra smiled gently down at the child, "We're taking a plane to London, now, Rika. You'll be staying with the Hellsing Organization," Integra said. Alucard tried hard not to raise an eyebrow at this gentler side of his master.

"I'm leaving?" Rika asked, blinking in confusion. Integra only nodded.

Rika looked down, examining her shoes, before her head snapped back up to Integra with a large grin. "Okay! I've always wanted to go to Europe! I hear the tea there is really nice, nano desu! Nipah!"

Integra smiled, "Come with me, Rika," she said, taking the hand of the child and guiding her out of the crowds, to the white car waiting for them.

~LOLOLOL~ANOTHER~LINE~BREAK~

Rika stared out the window of the plane, gazing over the ocean. Integra had just explained the purpose of Hellsing to her, and Rika was slowly chewing up this information.

"Hanyuu," Rika muttered, still gazing out the window.

"Hai, Rika-chan," Hanyuu said, appearing on the seat next to Rika, who slowly turned to look at the god.

"This won't be good. Do you suppose this world changed for a reason? Maybe it was truly my fate to be in this 'Hellsing' Organization," Rika said.

"I don't know, Rika-chan. I've never had to encounter a vampire before. That woman, Integra, said that you may be prone to more vampire attacks," Hanyuu said nervously.

Rika blinked, returning her gaze to the window. "What do you think will happen now if I were to die?" she asked.

"Hauuuu, I don't know. This new world is very weird! What's your purpose now, as Queen Carrier?" Hanyuu said.

"…Maybe being Queen Carrier wasn't my true fate. This world of the supernatural paid a heavy toll on me, but, I think I may get used to it. Can I still reset this world, Hanyuu?" Rika asked.

"Hai, but I don't know where the next one may take us. Maybe back to Hinamizawa, or maybe a different time, when we're at Hellsing," Hanyuu said. Rika let out a sigh, looking back to Hanyuu.

"We'll just have to wait and see. I've got a feeling that we won't need to reset our world for a while," Rika said.

"Hauuuu, Rika-chan, don't get your hopes up!" Hanyuu said, before disappearing.

Alucard frowned, having heard this whole conversation. Rika had appeared to be talking with herself, or at least to some invisible being, an imaginary friend, perhaps? On top of that, he didn't even recognize her as Rika. Her voice was so deep, she didn't even sound her age. More like someone of his master's age.

But what really confused the vampire was the subject of Rika's conversation. She was talking about 'a world' and how she was a Queen Carrier.

Alucard shook his head, pondering what secrets the new addition to the Hellsing Organization was hiding. He'd most likely question her, but all in good time. For now, let the child get comfortable. But the Nosferatu definitely had some questions to share with Rika.

Needless to say, this addition to the Organization would prove to be a fatal one.


End file.
